Poison Ivy
by MaddyAnne
Summary: She's part of the prophecy, she has a mark, she is the only one who decides everybody's fate, she's his sister his twin, but of nobody knows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

third person:

A red headed woman lay in a hospital bed, a baby boy in her arms. A man with black hair and glasses stood next to her, outside the door stood two men one wit wavy black hair and one with brown hair and scars everywhere.  
A pop was heard from inside the room. The man looked up seeing another man; who had long hair, a beard, and glasses.  
The obviously older man spoke, "Lily, James you both look well." The man we know now as James answered, "Thank you sir," as he tried (and failed) to contain a grin. "James you're not a child anymore, call me Albus." "Yes sir," James said with a smirk. Albus ignored him instead asking, "How's the boy?" "Perfect," said Lily. "What's his name?" asked Albus "Harry," Lily started only to be cut off by James, "Harry James Potter." "That's a won-" Albus was cut off by a gasp of pain from Lily.  
"Lily what's wrong!?" exclaimed James. "I think there's another one," answered Lily though it was quite obvious that she was in pain. "Oh my Merlin call for a healer, call for a healer," yelled James. "No," said Albus. "Wait, what?" asked James. "Just trust me," said Albus. James looked Albus in the eyes, nodded, sighed, then said, "Just turn around." Albus was more than willing to do so. "Alright Lily just push, c'mon Lilypad push," James yelled trying (and failing yet again) to be supportive. Lily just rolled her eyes and pushed. Soon James was holding a beautiful baby girl.  
"Ivory," James said. "What?" asked Lily. "That's her name, Ivory Lily Potter," answered James. "At least behind closed doors," added Albus. "Wait what do you mean?" asked both Lily and James. "Well started Albus, "I believe that Ivory here is the second child of the prophecy, Voldemort doesn't know about this child, no one knows about this child. It would be in the best interest of Ivory if you said she was someone else's child." "Or," said Lily. Albus sighed, "If Voldemort found you, James, or Harry he would kill you all; but if Voldemort found Ivory he would kidnaper, make her a death eater, and quite possibly marry her." "Oh," said Lily, while James said, "Sirius." "What?" asked Lily and Albus. "Sirius could raise her," answered James, however Lily didn't seem quite convinced so he continued, "I mean think about it, we would be able to see her all the time because he never leaves, we can't give her to Remus because of his furry little problem, plus people will be more likely to believe that Sirius has a kid." Lily let out a sigh, "okay." Lily and James both looked at Albus who said, "It's a good idea as long as her says yes." "Well I'll go get them," announced James. "Them?" questioned Lily. "Remus is out there too, " answered James. "Well at least I know you're being serious about this," Lily sighed. "Huh?" said James, who was utterly confused. "You're using their real names," Lily sated simply. "Oh," said James, "Well I'm gonna' go get the guys now."  
James left the room and soon returned with Sirius and Remus. Remus had a huge smile on his face, but Sirius could tell that something was up and did a double take when he saw Albus. Sirius took a deep breath before screaming, "Okay what is up, James isn't all smiley and Albus is here, so what's going on," Sirius stopped and took a breath right before noticing Ivory, "And why are there two babies!" Lily and James looked towards Albus for help; Albus then sighed but still explained the situation.  
"So," started Sirius, "you want me to raise your daughter?" "That's right," answered James. "Are you sure this is a good idea," questioned Sirius, "It's the best we've got," answered Lily. "Wait wait wait," cut in Remus. "What?" asked James. Remus then yelled as loud as possible "What are their names!?" Lily laughed and held up the baby in her arms, "This is Harry James Potter," James then held up the baby in his arms, "And this is Ivory Lily Potter." "Lovely names," said Remus. Sirius then looked into Ivory's eyes and said, "I'll do it." The room went silent and all eyes were now on Sirius, "I'll raise Ivory." "Thank you, you don't know how mu-" James started to say only to be cut off by Sirius, "But she's going to know who her real parents are." Albus started to say, "I don't think that's a go-" only to (also) be cut off by Sirius, "She's going to know, to the outside world she'll be Ivy Maerie Claire I'll be her dad her mom will be Marissa Claire she went to Beauxbatons she was a muggleborn and died in child birth, Ivy kept her last name, we named her Ivy because it's almost as beautiful a name as her, and only the people in this room will know who she really is." James, Lily, and Albus just nodded while Remus asked, "What about Peter?" James answered, "He didn't show up for the birth he doesn't get to know the secret." 


	2. Chapter 2

again in third person... oh and it's a year later

Ivory woke up in a pool of sweat, shaking. She had had the nightmare that she had been getting since the day she was born; only this time, this time was different, it felt more real. Ivory got out of bed and ran out of her room to the kitchen where she knew her Uncle Pads would be.  
Sirius was in the kitchen eating a sandwich, but something felt off as if there was dread and danger hanging in the air. Sirius shook off th feeing as he heard little feet running towards him. Suddenly the noise stopped and Sirius looked up to see Ivory Lily Potter, or as the world knows her Ivy Maerie Claire.  
"Hey sweetheart what's up?" asked Sirius. "Uncle Pads I had a bad dream," said Ivory. "Well what was it about?" Sirius asked even though he already knew, or at least he thought he did. "Mommy, Daddy, and Harry were in their living room," started Ivory, "A man in a black cloak walked in and Daddy yelled at Mommy to take Harry and run, Mommy grabbed Harry and ran upstairs. the man shot green sparks at Daddy, and Daddy fell down. The man then ran up the stairs after Mommy. the man went into Harry's room, Harry was in his bed and Mommy was standing in front of him with her wand screaming that no one could touch her baby boy, the man just laughed and shot he green at Mommy and she fell down too. Harry started to cry and the man shot the green at him but it bounced off Harry's forehead and onto the man."

Sirius stared at Ivory; this dream was different, it seems a bit more real with too many details. Sirius took a deep breath and pulled Ivory on to his lap saying, "Don't worry princess I'm sure they're fine, but if you want to we can go visit them in the morning." Ivory thought for a moment before nodding her head yes, but she didn't leave. "Is there something else bothering you?" asked Sirius. Without any warning Ivory flung her arms around Sirius, buried her face in his chest, and began to cry. Sirius wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her. "Shush princess. What's wrong?" asked Sirius. "I-It just felt so real and, and so scary. I couldn't do anything to help them," replied Ivory. Sirius smiled he finally knew what to say, "Ivory dreams are just that, dreams and some times you feel helpless in them; that is only because you let yourself be that way." Sirius paused and looked down at Ivory then continued, "You can't let anything rule you, you are your own person in dreams and reality." Ivory looked up at Sirius and smiled, "Thank you Uncle Pads I'm happy that I'm here with you." Sirius smiled down at her, "I'm happy you're here too."  
Ivory looked around and then at the table, "You know, that looks like a good sandwich." Sirius laughed, "It is now go to bed." Ivory hopped off Sirius's lap and stuck her tongue out at him, "You're no fun," then she grabbed his sandwich, took a bite, and ran off to bed. Sirius shook his head saying, "That girl'll be the end of me, and how the heck is she so smart?" he then proceeded to eat the rest of his sandwich.

~Le time skip to ze next morning~

Ivory woke up excited to see her family for the first time in days. Ivory ran out of her room and into the kitchen where surprisingly Sirius wasn't. Ivory turned on her heel and ran towards Sirius's room a wake up plan forming in her mind.  
Ivory slammed Sirius's door open and stomped into his room, trying to make as much noise as possible. "Uncle pads," she screamed as she jumped on his bed and 'accidentally' landed on his chest. Sirius let out a large "Oof," which was followed by, "I'm up I'm up." Ivory just let out a small giggle and said, "Well then hurry up!" Ivory then ran out of the room, as soon as she was gone Sirius said, "Pain in my ass that one is."  
When Sirius entered the kitchen after getting dressed, it was a disaster. Everything was covered in flour, even Ivory was covered in it. "What the bloody hell happened in here?" asked Sirius, only to receive a reply of, "You were taking to long and I was hungry... So I made myself some waffles (A/N pancakes are better... General Zombie: shut up... Why must you be so mean?) Sirius nodded, "That makes sense." "Yes it does," Ivory hopped out of the chair she was in, "Now let's go." "Wait wait wait," Sirius started, "Don't I get any breakfast?" "No," replied Ivory as she took his hand, "You took too long, now let's go!" "But, but food," exclaimed Sirius as he dragged away.  
"To bad so sad," giggled Ivory as she ran out the door, pulling Sirius along beside her.

~Le time skip to Godricks hollow~

Sirius smiled, Ivory looked so cute as she skipped along next to him. She had been talking about her favorite animal, that is until she saw the house. Ivory stopped skipping, causing Sirius to stop as well. "Princess what's wrong?" Sirius followed Ivory's eyes and looked at what used to be the Potter home. "Oh Merlin no, please just no," Sirius whispered as he sent up a silent prayer to whoever would listen that the Potter's were no in there. Ivory took a couple seconds to get over the shock, the sprinted towards the house. "Ivory no stop," Sirius called as he ran after her.  
Ivory and Sirius both arrived at the house at the same time, and entered it together. The first thing they saw was James laying dead on the floor. "Daddy," said Ivory at the same time that Sirius said, "Prongs." Ivory walked up to James, with Sirius right on her tail, and poked him. From there Ivory walked up the stairs, silently sobbing. Sirius stayed behind.  
Ivory made it to Harry's room, inside she saw Lily dead and on the ground. Ivory sobbed harder. Suddenly she stopped, she had heard something. Ivory climbed onto the stepstool in front of Harry's crib. She gasped when she saw her twin brother alive and well. Ivory was relieved, and climbed into the crib with him. Now Ivory may be a genius prodigy child, but Harry was still her older twin brother; so he immediately held and hugged her, trying to comfort her.  
Ivory got a sudden look of realization on her face and started screaming, "Uncle Pads, Uncle Pads." Sirius raced up the stairs, assuming that Ivory was in danger. He, however, did not expect to see Ivory in a crib squeezing the life out of her brother. But, that's just what he found. "He's alive?" asked Sirius dumbfounded. Ivory nodded her head yes, "He's alive." "He's alive!" exclaimed Sirius as he ran over and hugged them both.  
The love fest was broken up by Hagrid. he entered the room and explained that Albus was sending Harry to his Aunt and Uncle's, he ended his little speech by saying, "And you are supposed to grab little miss Ivy and head on home."


	3. Chapter 3

Ivory and Sirius arrived home in record time. However, Ivory could tell that something was off with Sirius; they were both crying, which was to be expected, but Sirius had this look in his eyes that threw Ivory off. "Ivory," said Sirius, "Go to Moony's, use the floo network." That's when Ivory knew something was wrong, Sirius never let her go anywhere alone. A thought came to Ivory and she started to speak without realizing it, "Don't do it!"  
"Do what?"  
"Don't go after him."  
"Who?"  
"Peter, don't go after Peter."  
Sirius paused for a moment before saying, "Why not?"  
"I don't want you to get in trouble."  
"I'm not going to, I just want to ask him why."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
Now it was Ivory's turn to think, and boy did she get an idea, "Make an unbreakable vow."  
"But how? There's only two of us."  
"Albus taught me a way."  
"Of course he did."  
Ivory smiled and explained that all they had to do was think about the vow while she spoke the spell. Ivory let out a sigh of relief, which made Sirius smile," Ok now go to Moony's." Ivory skipped to the fireplace, "Oh Uncle Pads."  
"Yes sweetheart."  
"I love you. Be careful."  
"I love you to, princess."  
With that Ivory threw the floo powder in the flame shouted "Uncle Moony's," and hopped into the fireplace.

~le time skip to ze home of Remus~

"Uncle Moony," called Ivory as she stepped out of the fireplace. "Ivy, I'm in the kitchen," replied Remus. Ivory knew that Remus had company when he called her Ivy. She walked calmly, but quickly to the kitchen; and just barely saw someone aparate away (disaparate).  
"So I take it you heard."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER Five

Remus looked up at Ivory, "Yeah I heard." Ivory nodded and started to cry, "I can't believe Peter would give up their location." "What do you mean?" asked Remus, "How could Peter tell anyone anything, he wasn't the secret keeper." Ivory sighed, "Remus, Remus, Remus… Peter was the secret keeper, Dad thought that Uncle Pads was too obvious of a choice." Remus nodded, "Ok well Sirius was just arrested-"Remus was cut off by an incredibly surprised Ivory, "What do you mean arrested? What was he arrested for? He didn't do anything wrong!" Remus sighed, "Ivory he killed Peter-" "Bullshit!" Remus gasped, "Ivory!" Ivory cut Remus off once more to continue her statement," Uncle Pads swore an unbreakable vow to not harm Peter Pettigrew, he was only going to ask Peter why." Remus paused for a second then said, "Well that doesn't change the fact that he betrayed your parents!" Ivory just laughed, "I already told you! Uncle Pads wasn't the secret keeper! Dad changed the secret keeper from Uncle Pads to Peter because he didn't want anything bad to happen to me." Remus froze, "So you mean to tell me that Sirius is innocent but was sent to Azkaban without a trial!" Ivory stared at Remus in shock, "No trial! But he'll never get out or have a chance to prove his innocence!" Remus sighed, "And there's nothing we can do about it… I'm a werewolf, you/'re a child, and the minister already ignored Dumbledore when he asked for a trial."

Ivory shook her head, "And who am I supposed to live with now?" Remus smiled and said, "Me."


	5. Just to clear things up

Just to clear things up

Ok I just want to clear something up. I got a review basically saying that Ivory's age and how she was allowed to live with remus doesn't make sense. I completely want understand why someone would say this and I just want to say that Ivory is meant to be a genius and a protégée. I also wan tot say that even though I neglected to mention this Remus is Ivory's godfather due to the fact that Sirius for all intents and purposes is Ivory's 'father'. The person who left said comment also said that it didn't make sense that Ivory would be allowed to live with a werefwolf whereas Harry wasn't. Harry's godfather is in prison Ivory's isn't. And I would just like to say that my story isn't bullshit, I understand that some people didn't understand something's and I thank you for pointing that out to me but my story doesn't make "no sense", and my story is worth being continued… oh and please if you're going to leave a comment like that please sign in and don't leave a comment as a guess if you're going to critique my story because I would like to be able to respond to you… thank you


End file.
